Request
by CutieKitsune200
Summary: Sango is a young wolf demon who is bullied for the different color of hair, then she's helped by a young girl named Kagome. Sango falls for the girl that night and with it baned in her clan can Sango make Kagome love her in the only clan she trusts? Yuri!


Hi, this is my second yuri I wrote and if you don't like kag/san then you might not like it. I know it's short but bare with me on the short on-shots.

so read and review!!!

Request

Kagome sat thinking about all the things that have happened in the past month, she changed schools, made new friends and even got along better with her parents. Her new school was called Shikon high so far there was nothing to object to unless you count the countless times she been sent to detention for something she didn't do. She's been framed many times in the past weeks and that was the only thing she didn't like. Deciding to go on a walk for awhile Kagome stood and left the shabby home of hers. Surrounded by woods this was the perfect place to go for a walk considering she hasn't seen everything on her property yet.

The woods were quiet and serene, all the animals chatting in their own tongue as she passed by their homes. The sound of rushing water caused Kagome's attention to turn to the left. As she approached the sound grew steadily louder and as she pushed the bush aside and saw a running waterfall. The scene was gorgeous and as she walked closer a figure on the ground came into view. A young girl lay on the ground not moving, Kagome rushed to her side and placed her hand on her pulse to make sure she was alive. Relieved that the mysterious child was alive Kagome ran over to the water and scooped up some in her hands. Lifting the girls head Kagome slowly poured the liquid into her mouth. Gradually the girl began to wake and when she seen Kagome she moved away from her as fast as she could. Kagome extended a hand to the girl in need and spoke softly.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Kagome Higurashi I am from the Panther clan." She spoke gently and the girl nodded hesitantly.

"I am Sango… of the wolf clan." Her voice was low and she debated on whether or not telling her family clan.

"So you're a wolf demon?" Kagome asked the child and she nodded.

"You're not going to kill me?" Sango questioned and Kagome shook her head fiercely.

"I would never kill anyone, especially a young girl." Kagome said smiling to the younger girl.

"How old are you?" The wolf demon looked at Kagome and thought a minute before answering.

"In panther I'm about twelve, in wolf I'm a year. We age every month until our fifteenth month and then we age like a demon. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen; my birthday was a few months ago. So what happened to you?" Kagome asked seriously as she scanned the wolf.

"Nothing just something I wasn't suppose to do, I'm not allowed to talk about it." She said with her head down and Kagome nodded.

"That's OK, you'll be able to fix whatever you did." Kagome said standing on her feet and pulling the young girl up with her.

"Well I should be going." Kagome said saying good-bye to the girl and heading back to her house.

Three Years Later

"Sango you deserve to be with the damned panthers!" A voice yelled out at the now eighteen year old woman named Sango.

"Yeah I heard she's been sneaking into a panther school!" Another voice yelled at the girl who began running into the woods. Ever sense she was young she's had wolfs pick on her and tell her she deserved to be with the panthers and in her opinion that's where she would have rather been. They picked on her just because she had black hair instead of silver or grey. She ran to the only place she felt safe, the panther clan, no body ever questioned her because everybody had either brown or black hair. Years ago she was helped by a panther demon and from that day forward she devoted herself to the panther clan, she would secretly watch the panther that helped her and admire her from afar. Yes, she was a lesbian she never told anyone because it was prohibited in her clan but here, it was perfectly normal.

She leaped up into a window in front of the woman's classroom and watched her for a long while. A small whine left her mouth as she saw Kagome getting up to leave school as the bell rang to dismiss class. Kagome hurried out the building and to her home. Kagome had recently bought a house close to her school and Sango watched her closely as she followed secretly.

Sitting atop a tree across from her room Sango watched with passion in her eyes as Kagome began to disrobe and walked around the room looking for something to wear in nothing but a blue bra and a matching thong. A small "eep" as she watched the girls breasts bounce up and down as she walked around. She fell onto her bed showing Sango a nice hidden view of her womanhood. Sango felt a familiar pain between her legs and cursed as her sexual desires began to take over. Leaning against the tree Sango placed a finger on her clit and began to rub slowly but as her desires heightened she began to rub vigorously until Kagome lifted up and began to walk around again.

Kagome left the room for a second and then came back laying on her bed again her hand automatically heading north. A whine fell from Sango's lips as she continued to watch, Sango couldn't take it any longer as she softly knocked on the window startling Kagome. Kagome cocked her head and walked over to the window, covering her body with a sheet as she opened the window.

"Sango?" Kagome questioned as she stared at the woman in front of her.

"Hey Kagome," Sango answered back as she stepped into her room. Kagome stared at Sango and a dark blush placed itself on her face as she wondered how long Sango had been there.

"Sango exactly how long were you out there." Kagome asked and Sango gulped down a lump in her throat.

"Long enough to know you're sexually aroused." Sango's voice turned lusty in a second as she slowly walked towards Kagome. Instinctively Kagome stepped back and fell onto the bed as Sango fell on top of her pinning her easily on the mattress. Kagome made a soft growl of alarm as Sango pinned her hands above her head and pushed her body in-between her knees. A moan left Kagome's mouth as Sango slowly placed her tongue on her neck and traveled down to her collar bone. Sango watched Kagome's reaction to her mischief and smiled as her eyes closed in absolute pleasure. Slowly Sango moved off of Kagome and laid next to her, a growl of displeasure sounded from Kagome.

"Sango keep going." Kagome murmured and Sango narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Is that a demand or a request?" Sango questioned placing her hand on Kagomes chest and slowly squeezed her left breast making Kagome squirm in pleasure.

"Are you wet?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded deliberately saying yes to the question.

"Good." Sango said rolling on top of her again and this time kissed her endlessly making Kagome melt into her and kiss her back. As Kagome grew wetter by the second so did Sango. Kagome felt a graceful hand slowly glide towards her sex and a solo finger was used to stroke the small bud hidden in Kagome's southern lips. Kagome took a deep breath and in an instant Sango was shoving two fingers deeply inside Kagome. A loud moan erupted from Kagome as Sango continued to slam her fingers into her small body.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So what'd you think??? please review so I can know if you want me to add some more yuri, yaoi or anything I do take requests and you can give me the character names and I'll think of a storyfor them!!!


End file.
